jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Brain Drain 8000
Brain Drain 8000, later also called, Brain Gain Helmet, is one of Jimmy's inventions used to drain and replenish someone's intelligence. Description The helmet has four settings: Drool Monkey, Normal, Ben Stein, and Einstein. According to Jimmy, it is the same "dumbing down" technology used by radio personalities. Later, when Jimmy turned it into a Brain Gain helmet to boost Sheen's IQ, Jimmy discovered the helmet worked too well: it made Sheen's head grow in size and gave him psychic powers. However, this also gave him a hunger for power. Worse still, Sheen's brain was in danger of exploding unless Jimmy reverted the helmet back to its original Brain Drain mode and placed it on Sheen's head. History Normal Boy Jimmy's latest invention, the JuiceBot 3000, goes awry and his mother yells at him and tells him that he needs to go to school. She also mentions that sometimes she wishes that Jimmy was not a little genius. At school, he tells Carl and Sheen that sometimes it is a heavy burden being a genius. He adds that he wishes he could go one day where being a genius does not mess up his life. Throughout the day, he makes everyone else mad with his intelligence. Jimmy asks himself, "what's the point of being smart if its just going to make me miserable?" He then gets an idea. Soon, Jimmy shows Carl and Sheen the Brain Drain 8000 in his lab. Jimmy puts the setting to "normal", but the machine shorts out and it sets to "drool monkey". Later, an asteroid is shown heading towards Retroville. Carl mentions that he wished that Jimmy did not make himself so dumb. Cindy tells Carl to show her what he is talking about. In the lab, they put the machine on Jimmy's head. Cindy asks how to work it and Jimmy does not know. She decides to wing it and she correctly puts in at the top setting. Cindy then explains the situation to Jimmy. Sheen's Brain The Brain Drain helmet was also converted into a Brain Gain helmet. Sheen was made smarter in order to prevent himself from being left back in school. The helmet ends up malfunctioning and continuously increasing Sheen's brain size until it eventually explodes. The helmet also gave him psychic powers that grew in power along with his IQ. This ended when Sheen willingly placed the helmet (reverted back to its Brain Drain mode) on his head after he badly hurt his friends. Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! Professor Calamitous takes out an invention to defeat Jimmy in Dimmsdale and the Brain Drain Helmet appears as one of the inventions he does not use. Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! The process of draining one's brain was referenced in the episode Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators when Shirley adapts to Jimmy's intelligence and takes it from him. To prove his new intelligence, he recites Einstein's famous equation e=mc^2. However, a brain drain helmet is not used, but rather a gadget of Shirley's own concoction. It is unknown why Jimmy does not use the Brain Gain helmet to get his intelligence back. One possibility is that he is too stupid at the time to think of it. Trivia * The drool monkey setting is referenced later in the episode Normal Boy when Jimmy tries to brain blast and all he can think of is a monkey. * The Ben Stein setting is a reference to voice actor Ben Stein, who voices Mr. Giggles the clown in the episode Hypno-Birthday to You and the Pixies in the show, "The Fairly OddParents!". Category:Inventions